


Babysitting Blues 9

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, M/M, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 9

Sometimes John Winchester felt like he was reliving the past. Especially whenever he babysat Dean and Sammy. He'd watch the boys together, and sometimes it was like watching his sons when they were small. Except it wasn't the same, Mary hadn't been there at his side, watching as they "fought" over control of the TV remote. She hadn't watched the boys have their firsts with pride. 

Case in point was the other day, Sam and Castiel had brought Dean to John and Mary's house before they left on a hunt. Within an hour of Dean's arrival, Michael and Jimmy had shown up, Sammy in tow. They also were leaving on a hunt, and as was their practice, they had John and Mary babysit. Later that afternoon, Dean and Sammy were playing outside, Dean helping Sammy to learn how to ride a bike. 

John had swallowed hard watching that, remembering how his eldest son had watched Sam with such pride as he took his first bike ride. John knows he wasn't the best father to his boys, that he had given Dean too much responsibility. 

But Dean, still his son even if he didn't know that, even if he called John Grandpa and not Dad, acted with Sammy as he had before. John was coming to realize that even if he hadn't pushed Dean into taking care of Sam like he did, he would have done it willingly. Every time he watched his "grandsons" together he saw the saw devotion in Dean's eyes. 

Sometimes John worried about how close the boys were, he had heard people talking about it. If they were brothers nobody might have said a word, but they weren't, not now at least. They were something more, best friends, partners in mischief, something that John couldn't explain. 

The bond between the boys was almost as strong as the bond he saw between Sam and Castiel. John could tell that Dean barely noticed there was a difference in their ages, he treated Sammy as his equal. There was a aura of peace around Dean whenever Sammy was near, a calmness that was noticeable.

True they fought, all children did, but there was never any malice in it. It was almost like a game between them, seeing just how far they could push one another, just how far they could take it. 

John wondered at how they would be when they were older. Would there be jealousy when Dean started noticing others, or would he stay completely wrapped up in his Sammy. John remembers practically forcing Dean to take intrest in people outside their family when he was raising his boys because of how close they were. He remembers even after he drove a wedge between them, making it get to the point where Sam left them, they still were closer than was normal. 

John knew it wasn't his place to interfeer, not now. He had done enough damage to his sons, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes with his grandsons. He knew he had been given a second chance, both with Mary, and with his boys, he wasn't going to throw it away.


End file.
